Sunny with a Chance of Random
by MarinoSakuraba
Summary: Drabbles that now are clumped together. I've decided to put the SessKag ones elsewhere, since they tend to be more serious. These are the farthest thing from serious.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Heck, I don't even own this quiz they take.

To the Quiz People:

"What in the world? Who is my InuYasha match... guys only? What the heck, I'm bored." Inuyasha went through the quiz typing in his favorite color (red of course), his favorite gal (this took a while, but he put Kagome. Just in case), answer the scenario, and finally good or bad girls (well, both, since Kikyou...). He pressed enter and viola! Kag... Sango? What the fuck?! "Oi! Sessh, come here! You have GOT to see this seriously!"

Sesshoumaru, in his room, didn't even lift his head from the book. "Do not order this Sesshoumaru around, hanyou!"

Inuyasha had anticipated this and threw open his half-brother's door, "Dude, you have seriously got to check this out though."

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru will see since you have been reduced to flattery."

"Huh?!" Inuyasha shook his head and hurried ahead of Sesshoumaru to the computer. He backspaced, to the quiz page, and looked up as Sesshoumaru entered the room. "Just fill this out. It's real quick."

Sesshoumaru swiftly filled out they form, getting a short "Hey!" from Inuyasha when he bubbled Kagome as well, and clicked the arrow and waited. He'd probably get that domineering Kaze as a res-Kikyou.

Inuyasha leaned over his shoulder and laughed. "You, too! See what I mean? This thing is totally whacked. I mean, I got Sango for crying out loud."

"You should just enjoy the fact the authoress didn't think to just pair us up with these two until just now."

Inuyasha 'keh'ed and jerked his head in a nodding fashion. "We should totally call Miroku and Naraku and have them see this."

Sesshoumaru raised a single eyebrow at Inuyasha's comment and rose from the chair, "Do as you wish. However, I do not wish to be involved in this foolishness any longer." And he walked out.

Inuyasha picked up his phone and started dialing, but not without having the last word, "He's just mad he didn't get Kagome either...Miroku? Yeah. Hey, can you call Naraku and Kouga and tell them to get their butts over here... Yes, I'm inviting you too! Sheesh! Later."

-  
"What is this about, mongrel?"

Inuyasha waved off Naraku's comments like they were one of Sesshoumaru's. "Yeah, yeah, love you too, Nar-chan. Now, I want you to fill this out."

Naraku glared as he sat down at the table and began to fill it out. He only earned a light snort from Inuyasha by pressing Kikyou. He finished and pressed enter. Come on, Kikyou...Oh, that's just wrong.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha barked as he tried to control his laughter. "Cut back on the incest, man."

"Silence, wretched dog!"

Inuyasha heard the door open as the other two finally made their way into the house. Inuyasha gave Naraku his best puppy dog eyes, which was saying something seeing as though he was part puppy. Naraku sighed and moved to a chair at a table across the room, patting Inuyasha on the head as he passed by.

Inuyasha grimaced as the other two entered the room. Kouga snorted, "Jeez, I feel welcomed."

Inuyasha glared, "Shut up. Just for that, you go first! Sit down and take this quiz!"

Kouga hmphed and quickly filled out the form, ignoring Inuyasha outburst on why guys were always picking the girls that were his. Miroku relaxed him, giving him solace in the fact that he wouldn't pick her. Finishing, Kouga searched for a second then clicked the forward arrow, praying for it to be Kagome.

"Hey!" Came from Miroku. Another Sango result, somehow. Statistically, I should have been Kagome. Inuyasha thanked heaven it wasn't, seeing as though Wolf Boy over there would never let them live it down.

Miroku quickly pushed Kouga out of the seat, growling, "my turn." He assuredly clicked all his answers, since he saw the questions while Kouga was filling his out and got no comment from the peanut gallery. Now just to wait and pray to Buddha. "YES!"

Inuyasha looked at the screen and grinned, "Hey, it actually did the right person for once. Maybe you just have to be jealous."

Naraku spoke up from the corner, "But who does Kagome end up with then? Or all you all focusing on San-san now?"

There were three simultaneous "shut up"s, then the two slower ones actually thought about what he said. They worked long and hard on this problem for a few hours, before finally forgetting it.

-  
But, for my dear reader, I have the answer. Shippou sat at his computer and, bending happenstance to my will, came across the same quiz. He filled it out and who else would appear but her?

His beloved Okaa-san.

A/N: Awww, yay for Shippou. Wow, so sad. Only four girls for these guys. Maybe I should've picked a better quiz to pretend to be the Inu guys. Ayame and Rin weren't even choices.

By the way, I've never heard anyone else call Sango San-san. I thought it was nice though, kinda cute, ya know? Oh, and I looked up the definition of dude once. It means a beautiful man or something like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But, you know what, maybe I didn't want to, hmm?

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and grimaced slightly, "How can you eat that stuff?"

Kagome blinked up at him and smiled, "Why? Don't you like it?"

He gave an almost unnoticeable shiver, but Kagome'd been around long enough to find it, "Never. It's all sticky and stuff. It's gross."

Kagome thought on that for a second and shrugged, "Well, I never really noticed. I mean, if it had a bad flavor, sure, but I can barely ever taste it."

Inuyasha accepted her answer and nodded. He sat there thinking as Kagome began playing with her desert. Then, he remembered something. "Hey, did you know, they put that stuff in tea?"

Kagome paused. Then, looked up at him, incredulously, "Seriously? That's got to be disgusting? Or do they just not tell people?"

Inuyasha grinned. "No shit. But, like you said, it doesn't taste very strong. But they do notice it, and it's weird because it's black."

"Black? I thought it only came in a white color." Kagome grimaced now, as well. She paused, looked down at the treat and then back at Inuyasha, "How do they even make tapioca anyway?

Inuyasha shrugged, "Got me."

A/N: A mental conversation I had. But I think tapioca is a plant or something. But the tea is really and oh-so yummy. It's called Bubble Tea, but you probably don't want any after the comparison. That reminds me. Sorry if it's vague. Everything previous to this got called vague even when I specifically mentioned it in the title . But, if you didn't get it and want to know, it's uh... sperm X


	3. Chapter 1: Girls Side

A/N: I was incredibly bored. This goes together with the other quiz story with the boys. I felt like the other one needed a girl equivalent. Also, once again, this is just what I got using my idea of their personalities on the quiz. Although, I had to do them again, since they all got Inuyasha the first time around. o.o He's really popular, eh?

Disclaimer: I disclaim Inuyasha. Besides, I'd rather claim Sesshy or Miroku.

Rin sat down with the rest of the girls. They were having a slumber party and she'd brought her new laptop from Sesshy-sama along. Kagome leaned over her shoulder on one side and Ayame leaned over the other.

"Rin-chan, what are you looking at? What is your Inuyasha match, girls only? Aww.. You wanna get Sesshoumaru, right?"

Rin blushed and looked down, "Ayame, shhh. What if Kagura hears you? Beside, I'm trying to get K-Kohaku. I know who Sesshoumaru-sama likes." She pressed the enter key and gaped, "EEEEHHHHHH?! Miro-kun?!"

Sango perked up from her card game with Kagura and Kikyou at the name, "Miroku? What are you doing over there?"

Two of them flushed as they responded, "Nothing, Sango-chan!"

Ayame grinned as she settled down beside Rin, "Hey, can I try?"

A smile, "Sure. Of course."

She quickly clicked in her answers and moved on without a hitch. She'd gotten Kouga as a response, no problem. Now if only she could convince him.

She glanced up at Kagome sharply, who'd been blathering on to Rin about something Kouga had said to Inuyasha the other day. Ayame smiled sacchirinely, "Ne, Kagome-chan, why don't you give it a try?"

She flushed and squirmed a bit, "I don't know. I'm never really very good at this type of thing."

"Come on. What are you? A chicken?"

Kagome sighed. She didn't want one of those things started at Rin's party, so she obliged the wolf by taking the computer and filling in the information. Her color, man, scenario, and good versus evil. She sat there expecting Naraku to come up and in her eyes, she wasn't far off.

"Oh, merciful heavens. Sesshoumaru!?" Rin squee-ed and hugged Kagome, causing the other five girls to look at her confused and curious.

Kagura had heard what she needed to, "First, Miroku. Now, Sesshoumaru. What are you three doing?"

Kagome flushed and muttered something about entering Shippou instead of Inuyasha. Ayame, happy now that Kagome hadn't gotten Kouga as well, explained. "Rin found this quiz online of Inuyasha matches and we were messing around on it."

Sango crawled over to where they were and saw the page, "Hey, can I try?"

Rin grinned, "Sure!"

Sango filled it out, blushing lightly as she clicked on Miroku, pressing enter as she finished. She sat there waiting, and then... "Huh?"

"Who is it? Who is it?" a gasp came from the gaggle of girls, "Inuyasha!"

Sango got a glare from Kikyou who took the computer from her and clicked the back icon to prove her point. Sango grumbled lightly.

Kagome pat her shoulder lightly as Sango went on about the stupid quiz and how she'd have no study partner for math now. As she wrapped up, they noticed Kikyou was finished and her face was shocked.

Kagome called, "Who'd she get?"

"She got Sesshoumaru-sama, too."

Kikyou looked up and asked, "Too?" Kagome looked a little embarrassed as she responded, "That's who I got also." Kikyou banged her head against the floor as curiosity got the best of Kagura and she filled it out.

"GAH!!"

"What? What?" A long, silent pause. "EEEEWWWWWWW!!"

Kagome gagged slightly as she stood up. She set the computer on the desk as they finished grossing out about Kagura getting Naraku. She pulled a case out of her overnight bag, "Maybe we should just forget this whole thing and watch a nice, girly movie. English Patient or Gone With the Wind?"


End file.
